Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for the containment and suppression of hazardous material spills. More particularly, the invention pertains to a portable apparatus for quickly containing and suppressing localized hazardous material spills, including biological, chemical or radiological particulates until rigorous clean-up or other more permanent containment means can be employed.